


The Father Of Anarchy

by Acidtine



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Because It's Panty&Stocking, Gen, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), So If you Don't Like That Sort Of Thing Don't Read, Tiny Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidtine/pseuds/Acidtine
Summary: How Do You Start A Fic Of PSG Like This





	1. Chapter 1

"Fucking Son Of a Hell Bitch!!"Practically Screamed Out "I Get Thrown Out Of Hell For Saying I Fucked a Angel What The Fuck!!"Said a Really Pissed Off Demon Named Glove "Oh Well I've Been Meaning To Get Out Of That Shithole"Said Glove

*Seriously Why Have I Been Such a Pussy When It Comes To Meeting My Daughters. Might As Well Go To That Fucked Up Church.*

After about Twenty Minutes Glove Finally Gets to The Church Only To See His Two Favorite Demon Sisters 

"Well Well Well What Are You Two Rrrule Bitches Doing Here"Glove Said Sarcastically 

"Ahhhh!!!" Shrieked Scanty And Kneesocks "You Scarrrred The Life Out Of Us Masterrr Glove"

"I Thought i Told You Two To Stop Calling Me Master"

"Sorrrry We Forgot"The Demon Sisters Said In Unison" 

"Anyway Can You Just Answer My Question Please" 

" Oh Sorrrry We Were Here To Get Revenge On Those Angel Bitches"

"Wait What Do Mean Were" Glove Said Worried 

"The Sugarrr Slut Chopped Her Slut Of Sisterrr Up In To Little Cubes"

"NONONONONONONONONO Your Kidding Right"

"no" Scanty And Kneesocks Said Meekly 

"FUUUUUCKKKK!!!!" Glove Shouted So Loud People In France Heard It

Garterbelt Mouth Dropped As Soon As He Heard Glove's Voice And When It Stopped So Did Garter's Heart Literally While Screaming "Oh! My! God!" After a Few Seconds He Came Back Screaming "God! My! Oh!

Meanwhile Brief Was both Confused And Terrified At The Voice That He,Garter And Chuck Heard And Only a Second Later They All Saw Who The Voice Belonged To Brief Felt Relived To See a Pale Skinned Man Shouting At What Looked Like The Demon Sisters Until He Saw Garter Horrified At The Man And Became Terrified.

After He Realized His Mistake And Saw The Fucked Up Priest He Said "shit"Under His Breath He Then Saw Garter Pull Out His Gun From His Afro And Shouted "Wait I Didn't Come Here To Kill You Garter And..." "B-B-B-Brief"The Geek Said "Thanks Geek Boy"Glove Said.

After a Couple Minutes Of Painful Silence Glove Said "Guess i Should Introduce Myself, My Name Is Anarchy F.L. Glove" Scanty,Kneesocks,Brief And Garter's Mouths Dropped As Soon As Glove Said Anarchy "WHAT!!!!" Garter,Brief, Scanty And Kneesocks Shouted In Unison 

"B-B-But We All ways Thought Your Family Name Rrruler F.L. Glove" "Oh It Was Until I Met Anarchy L. Bra Fucked Her And Stayed With Her For Nine Months Until Panty Was Born" "W-W-Wait That Doesn't Explain S-S-Stocking" "Oh Yeah She Froze My Semen And Put It In a Dildo" "Oh Okay W-W-Wait Does That Mean Panty Is a Demon!!" "Fuck No She's An Angel" "Wait How Is It Possible That Panty's An Angel And Stocking's a Demon" "I Dunno But It's So Fucking Cold Out Here" Glove Said


	2. Chapter 2

Once Inside Glove Said While Looking At The Inside Of The Church "Why In The Name Of Fuck Did Stocking Do That i Mean She Hated Her Sister Yeah But Not Enough To Work With That Shit Eating Masochist No Offense Girrrls"Glove's Nickname For The Demon Sisters "None Taken"Said Kneesocks

*Fuck Why Is She So Fucking Cute Then Again The Same Could Be Said Of Scanty* Glove Thought While Going Upstairs To The Bathroom(To Take A leak) *Wait Where Is The Pet I Gave Them When Scanty Was Four* "Hey What Happened To The Pet i Gave To You On Your Birthday" "Oh Fastener He's Somewhere Around Daten"

Glove Forgot About The Bathroom Instead Headed Upstairs And Went Into Stocking's Room 

Only To Be Greeted By The Sight Of Stocking And When Stocking Saw Him She Bolted Out The Window "Wait a Fucking Minute!!!"Glove Shouted *Dammit She Ran Away*  
"Well Might As Well Look For What She Came Back Fo..." Glove Saw a Picture And a Ring Glove Knew Why She Came Back For The Ring But Didn't Understand Why She Would Want To Keep a Picture Of Just Panty When She Had Panty With her Well About 663 Pieces Of her Anyway

"Starrrring At Yourrrr Daughterrr Arrre We"Scanty Said Lustful "I'm Not You Two"Glove Said Playfully" "Yeah Yeah i Know" Scanty Said While Turning On Her Heels About To Leave "Wait" "Hmm What Do You Want" "I Want You And Your Sister To Help Me Get Panty And Stocking Back" "WHAT WE CANT DO THAT THERRRE YOUR DAUGHTERRRS"Scanty Said Shocked That Glove Would Ask That "Oh Yes You Can, Face It You Two Need Them Corset Left You Two All Alone Even When You Two Are Strong As Well Hell I Mean They Are My Daughters And You Two Managed To Slow Them Down And Finally Last Time i Saw You Two You Barely Blushed Even When You Two Where Right Next To Each Other You Two Fucking Love My Daughters" Glove Said With A Smirk

Scanty Blushed So Much She Invented a New Shade Of Red "alrrright we'll help you" Scanty Said Under Her Breath "Hmm Sorry i Didn't Hear That" " I SAID WE'LL HELP YOU GET YOUR DAUGHTERS BACK!!!" Scanty Angrily Shouted Straight Into Glove's Ear "FUCK My Ear Hurts Like A Bitch"

Glove And Scanty Were About To Go Downstairs When They Heard Someone In Panty's Room Deciding That It Was a Good Idea To Check It Out Just In Case It Was Stocking Only To Find "Geek Boy What The FUCK Are You Doing In Panty's Room" The Geek Stumbled Back Falling Over Panty's Panties And The Geek's Bangs Fell Backwards To Reveal a Handsome Face "Huh Well That Explains Why Panty Fucked You" Glove Said impressed "But If You Don't Get Out Of Panty's Room i Will KILL YOU"Glove Said Angrily "O-O-Okay I'll Stay Out Of Panty's Room Forev-" "I Didn't Say Forever If Anything I'm Glad It Was You In Panty's Room Than Anyone Else But You Aren't Aloud Back In Here While Panty Is A FUCKING JIGSAW Got It"Glove Said Brief Just Nodded 

The Three Went Back Downstairs Scanty Told Kneesocks About The Agreement After Hearing It Everyone Except Glove And Scanty Shouted "WHAT"

Glove Looked At The Three Pieces Of Panty Joining Back Together WAIT "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" Everyone Looked At Glove And At What He Was Looking At "UN""HOLY SHIT!!!"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP"Shouted a Tiny Panty "P-P-P-P-P-Panty!" "Oh Hi Geek Boy"Panty Said Before Seeing Her Father "Who The Fuck Are You" "Your Demonic Father You Angelic Bitch" "WAIT WHAT"


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 Hours Of Very Detailed Explaining Even When Everyone Told Him To Shut Up About The Wetness Of His Lover Glove Then Said "To Think i Was a Total Satyro Before i Met Her" "The Fucks a Satyro?"Panty Asked "The Male Version Of a Nympho"Glove Said 

"Well At Least We Know Where Panty Gets It From"The Ge-Brief Said In a Geek-like Way Which Made Panty Glance At Brief And Said "Even Though a Geek Your Still Dumb As Hell, Anyway Do You Shitheads Know How To Get Me Back To Normal?" "Yes We Just Need To Find Stocking" But Might Take a Couple Days Alrrright"Scanty Said "Oh Yeah i Forgot To Ask WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO BITCHES HERE!!"Panty Shouted Trying To Intimidate The Demon Sisters But Falling Flat Because Of Her Size "Because i Asked Them To Help Me Get You And Stocking Back" Glove Said 

Right Before A FUCKING GHOST BARGED INTO THE CHURCH And Had Thrown One Of The Church Doors At Scanty And Kneesocks Knocking Them Out

"Oh For Fucks Sake "Glove Said Before Transforming His Gloves Into Bayoneted Pistols And Stabbing The Ghost In The Chest Pulling The Trigger [BOOM] And The Ghost Was Gone "Well That Was Easy" Glove Said Nonchalantly "Who Wants To Hear a Story About The Time i Saved All Your Sorry Asses" "I-I-I D-D-Do" Said Grief (Glove's New Nickname For Brief)

12 Hours After The Events Of ...Of The Dead "About Fucking Time i Was Allowed Back Into Daten City"Glove Said Before Seeing The Hordes Of Zombies *Well That Explains Why I Was Given a Bottle Of De-Zombie*

Glove Then Took The Bottle And Drank It Before Biting Every Zombie He Saw  
*Fuck Why Does Rotten Flesh Taste Like Shit* Glove Kept On Thinking Before Seeing A Pile Of Zombie Crap On Top Of a Hill

"Why The Fuck Is It Smiling That's Just Fucking Creepy"Glove Said Before Reluctantly Biting It And It Suddenly Got Up "W-W-Where A-A-Am I And Wheres P-P-Panty" "Well i Have No Idea Who Or Where Panty Is But I Think Your On a Hill Numbnuts"Glove Said

Before Getting a Ring On His Hell-Phone

"You've Got Glove" "Ahh Glove i Need Your Help" "Fuck No You BDSM Loving Freak" "But This Involves The Demo-" I'll be Right Over" "See You Later Geek" Ahh W-W-Wait Take Me With You" "Hell No Cherry Boy" Glove Said Before Running Towards City Hall Again Biting Every Zombie On His Way There Including a Blonde And Goth Wearing Cop Suits 

"Okay What The Fuck Did You Do Corset" "Nothing The Demon Sisters Did"Corset Said While Tightening His Corset "Well Where Are They" "Somewhere In Daten City Zombieified" "You Have Got To Be Kidding Me" "Nope" "Fucking Brilliant" Glove Said

Before Running Around The City Looking For The Demon Sisters Finding Them Spearheading A Horde Of Zombies While Somehow Making Rules Before Glove Bit Them And The Rest Of The Horde After An Hour Everything In Daten City Returned To Normal And Glove Was Back In Hell Washing Out The Taste Of Rot With Extra Spicy Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glove's Ringtone is Fly Away


	4. Chapter 4

*Okay that might have been a bit abridged but as long as they know why their not zombies it's fine*Glove thought while driving the see-through   
"That makes no fucking sense"Panty said stating the obvious "Of fucking course it makes no sense, I mean it makes as much sense as you being tiny"Glove shot back slightly pissed at the fact that she doesn't remember being a zombie.

()()() 

Meanwhile Stocking and Corset about to enter Oten city "It's going to take them a long time to catch up with us. But are you sure that fucked up idiot of a demon is here?"Corset asked a bit too worried, Stocking just nodded, Right before the SEE-THROUGH came into view going at 200 mph "HEY ASSWIPE I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND MAKE CHUCK SKULLFUCK YOU!!!!!!!!"AN EXTREMELY PISSED OFF DEMON NAMED FINGER LESS GLOVE SHOUTED "NONONONONONONONONONONO NOOOOOO!!!! this cant be happening"Corset shouted terrified at the fact that Glove was going to give him a painless death 

"Grief Take the wheel, I'm going to do something very Stupid" "W-W-What!?"

Before Brief could protest Glove transformed his Gloves and used the momentum of the car to launch himself at Corset (While metal techno plays in the background) [BOOM] *One painless death coming right up* Glove thought until the bullet was sliced into 66 pieces by Stocking

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" Glove shouted angry BEFORE HE WAS SLICED IN HALF AND HIT A STOP SIGN.

"Well that was fucking stupid you stupid motherfucker"Panty said somehow not scared at the fact her father might be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end yeah i give up but it was fun and who knows i might come back and finish it but for now it's the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't Be Too Hard On me First Fic After All


End file.
